umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Rules Overview
Version 3.1 To do: format 'Quickstart' 1) Roll abilities: 4d6, drop lowest; 7 times. 2) Choose a race 3) Choose a background 4) Choose a class 5) Choose skills and feats 6) Choose spheres and techniques, if applicable 7) Buy gear 8) Crunch numbers and determine all numbers, finishing off your character sheet (download the properly formatted character sheet from Rapidshare here; let me know when it stops working) 'Rules motifications' 'Base Stats' PC classes: '4d6 7 times. Drop the lowest die and the lowest score. Minimum cumlutaive ability modifier: +5ish. '''HP: '''Add Constitution score to hp at 1st level. The massive damage threshold remains 50 (see Gritty variant), but the Fortitude save to resist massive damage is 15 + damage exceeding threshold. The save verses massive damage is not against death. If you fail a save against massive damage, you are reduced to 0 hit points (unless the damage from the attack would deal more damage). 'Feats Are never repeatable. They now scale with your BAB, Caster Level, Class AC bonus, Umzamo Level, Level or skill ranks, as stated in the specific feat. Note that when you take the feat is irrelevant. Whether you take a combat feat at 1st or 6th level, you still receive the same benefits when your BAB is +6, regardless of whether your level is 6th or 10th. 'Damage types' aligned: alien, chaos, evil, good, law. energy: acid (base), cold, fire, negative, positive, shock penetrating: force physical: blunt, pierce, slash 'Damage descriptors' Armor piercing, epic, ghost touch, magic, nonlethal, precise and vile are descriptors applied to damage, not damage types themselves. Resistences can still be applied to nonlethal, precise and vile. Armor piercing '''is gained by armor piercing weapons or spells, as well as all creatures with the Incorporeal subtype. '''Epic '''is applied to any damage dealt by a character of 6th level or higher. '''Ghost touch can hit creatures with the Incorporeal subtype. All Incorporeal creatures have this descriptor. It can be gained with the Ghost Hunter feat, or by magic. Magic is gained by any spell or magical weapon. Nonlethal is gained by using unarmed strikes, slam attacks (at the user's option), nonlethal weapons or by taking -2 to-hit and damage with a lethal weapon or natural weapon. Nonlethal damge heals at a rate of (level + Con mod) per hour. Precise '''is gained from critical hits, the Rogue precision ability or Backstab feat. It represents striking vulnerable areas. '''Vile is gained from evil magic and items. Vile damage does not heal naturally, or through application of the Heal skill. It must be healed magically, and the healer must succeed at a Spellcraft check in order to do so. 'Bonus types' Aligned: Derived from pure aligned energy; does not stack. : Ex: Divine status, domains, vows. Circumstance: Derived from the environment and current situation; stacks. : Ex: Flanking, cover, charging. Equipment: Derived from items; does not stack. : Ex: alchemical items, armor, weapons. Innate: Derived from inborn abilities; stacks. : Ex: racial modifiers, Monstrous feats, ability scores. Magic: Derived from pure magic; does not stack. : Ex: spells, magical items. Synergy: Derived from complimentary abilities; stacks. : Ex: aid another, 5+ ranks in one skill giving bonuses to another, Inspiration feat. Training: Derived from experience; stacks. : Ex: BAB, class features, skill ranks, most feats. Untyped: All bonuses not derived from one of the above sources; stacks. Miscellaneous Tidbits Holding one's breath: 'You can hold your breath for up to your Constitution score in your rounds if inactive, or half your Constitution score in rounds if active. Only after this store of breath is exhausted do you begin to make Endurance checks to avoid drowning. '''Die Steps ' *1 *1d2 *1d3 *1d4 *1d6 *1d8 *1d10 *1d12 *2d8 *3d6 *4d6 *5d6 *etc '''Starting Wealth Starting Wealth: base 50 lunas Proficencies:'' '' *''martial weapons:'' +50 lunas *''light armor:'' +50 lunas *''medium armor:'' +100 lunas *''heavy armor:'' +100 lunas Aristocrat: '''+100 lunas '''Professional skill: skill modifier x 10 lunas Helpful Pages *Abbreviations *Ability Scores *Races *Backgrounds *Oaths *Traits *Classes *Skills *Feats *Gear *Combat *Magic *Umzamo (Martial Arts) *Variants *Sample Stat Block For DMs, GMs or Storytellers: *Creature Codex *Making Monsters